A user device may cache information from a web page for utilization by a web browser. For example, the user device may store content (e.g., an image, a video, a script, or the like) included within the web page in a cache, and may obtain the content from the cache when a user refreshes the web page. Periodically, the user device may remove information from the cache to ensure that updated information is provided via the browser. For example, the user device may remove the image from the cache, and may obtain another image from a content server when the user refreshes the web page.